Siempre querré volver a ti Usagi X Seiya Sailor Moon
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: En una cálida noche de verano, en un balcón de Tokyo de Cristal, la Neo Reina Serenity solo pensaba en encontrar la luz de una estrella, entre sus recuerdos, y su perdido, secreto y eterno amor... Susurrándole a su corazón...


" **Siempre querré volver a ti…"**

En una cálida noche de verano, en un balcón de Tokyo de Cristal, la Neo Reina Serenity se encontraba mirando, a solas, el majestuoso cielo estrellado, donde, entre tantos luceros y brillos, solo pensaba en encontrar la luz de una estrella, entre sus recuerdos, y su perdido, secreto y eterno amor… Susurrándole a su corazón…

-Siempre querré volver a tocarte…

Porque jamás podré perdonarme no haberte tendido la mano y evitarte ir, ni haberte dejado reemplazar en mi corazón la parte que hoy hace falta, la que eras ya tú, aquella que no vi… La que ya nunca tendré en mí.

No debí desperdiciar el tiempo, y escuchar esa melodía con su sentir si debí. Pero, ya es tarde para añorar lo que entre sueños, lágrimas y lluvia no será.

Entre las estrellas, a veces, deseo que re aparezcas y me hagas sonreír una vez más, porque, ¿sabes? Ello no puedo olvidar… De ti, no logró tu faz borrar.

Tu luz en mi cielo, la estrella que eras, la que no alcanzo a ver en el firmamento, brillar.

Es como si ahora el pasado quisiera cambiar, ese en el que por no querer el futuro distorsionar, deje que te marcharas y seguí con quien se suponía, debía amar…

No me arrepiento, solo, quisiera mi vida cambiar, y, aunque seguí el curso al que debía llegar, no puedo aceptar a la lejanía de mi destino que en este tu no puedas estar.

Tu voz, el nombre que decías para mi corazón, tu calidez y tu abrazo, las mil formas en que hoy sé que me demostrabas lo que llenaba tu cálido sentimiento a mi entregado.

Todo ello que he perdido con el tiempo y que no se ha, a la vez, borrado…

Siempre querré volver a verte…

Saber de ti, y no tener que solo extrañarte en silencio, tanto…

Pero sé que lejano ya te encuentras, tan lejano como mis deseos de ti deberían de estar.

No pido que alguien me entienda, ni que tú me recuerdes, pero, lo que se siente no se puede ir así como así… No cuando es algo tan grande que ni una vida podría ponerle fin.

Lo intente y quise ser fuerte, pero, cuando miro al cielo, me es inevitable recordar todo lo que oculte que sentía por ti, y el mentirme a mí misma, por tonta, por no aceptar que mi corazón latir hacías…

Aunque ya no signifique nada ese sentimiento, aunque yo ya no signifique nada para ti.

A veces, creo que si mucho te pienso, podré dar la vuelta y en el umbral de mi balcón, podré verte de nuevo, al final, venir…

Luego, me doy cuenta que los deseos en mi caso son caprichos que no se vislumbran en ninguna noche de verano, como las que a tu lado viví, y que aunque tengo el poder para realizar lo que sea, traerte de vuelta a fuerza de puro amor no lograré… No es fácil, pero es así.

Un beso, una mirada… Tú.

Si pudiera volver a verte, solo querría oírte decir "Bombón…"con tu dulce voz que un día me cantó, y verte sonreír… Sentir tu calidez en mí…

Pero no será así, ya no, ni jamás…

En la eternidad que dure mi vida, viviré a cuestas de lo que decidí y que no era lo que quería mi corazón. Por eso…

Siempre querré volver a amarte… aunque eso nunca ha dejado de ser así…

Seiya Kou…

Llena de llanto, la Neo Reina Serenity, enjugándose las lágrimas ahogadas, hondo suspiró, envuelta en nostalgia y con la melancolía persistente en la que se hallaba ya su corazón, para, mirar el cielo tratando de calmar su dolor, para, al decidirse regresar al interior, sentir la presencia de alguien tras de su cuerpo…

Un susurro y una etérea calidez aceleraron su corazón…

Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, para, al tiempo de darse la vuelta, escuchar con una dulce voz, aquella que tanto anheló y que nunca olvidó…

-Bombón…Mi bombón…

Y, al final, encontrarse reflejada en las pupilas llenas de llanto del hombre al que siempre espero… En sus propios ojos que, perplejos y con lágrimas, encontraban el deseo realizado de su amor…

-Seiya…

Uno, dos; tres pasos al otro… Y en su frente a frente, su sonrisa denotando solo una cosa… Amor.

En una cálida noche de verano, en un balcón de Tokyo de Cristal, la Neo Reina Serenity se encontraba mirando la estrella más brillante de todo el firmamento, justo a su frente, tan cerca de ella; ahí, por fin…

-Nunca más te dejaré de nuevo ir…

-Ni yo, jamás…

-Si supieras cuanto esperé por esta noche, por este momento…por ti… Siempre quise volver a ti…

-Pues esta es la noche en la que vendrás conmigo, A mí… A ti…

Y, envueltos en una sonrisa de amor, aquella estrella y aquella luna fundieron sus labios en aquél beso que, siempre esperaron en su corazón… En ese amor, escrito por ellos en la bóveda celeste… En ese destino, que, al final, los esperaba para juntarlos, por siempre, a los dos…


End file.
